


"Pencil Drawing" of Nyota Uhura

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digitally generated "pencil drawing" of Nyota Uhura</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pencil Drawing" of Nyota Uhura

" alt="Digital Drawing of Nyota Uhura" />


End file.
